Rosemarie Hathaway
Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway '(b. Late March) is the narrator and heroine of the Vampire Academy series. She is a Dhampir Guardian being the only child and daughter of famous Moroi Abe Mazur and well-known Guardian Janine Hathaway. She was raised at St Vladimir's Academy when her mother put her in the school when she was young. She is the best friend of Queen (Princess) Lissa Dragomir since the age of five. At the age of fifteen she died in the same accident that killed half of the Dragomir family, only Lissa saved her using Spirit, making Rose Shadow-Kissed Dhampir the first one since Anna. At the same year, she and Lissa ran away from St Vladimir's to save Lissa from herself, only to brought back two years later by Guardian Dimitri Belikov. When returning to St Vladimir's, Dimitri was made her mentor in her training, only over a few weeks they fell in love, though it is forbidden because they both would be Lissa's Guardians. At the age seventeen she killed two Strigoi, but lost her best friend Mason Ashford. At the age of eighteen she was arrested and framed for killing Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, but she found Lissa's lost sibling Jillian and found the real killer, Tasha Ozera. She is famous for her accomplishment even when she was Novice, also being the girlfriend and lover of Guardian Dimitri Belikov and the Guardian of Queen Lissa Dragomir. History Early Life Rosemarie Hathaway was born in late March to her parents Moroi Abe Mazur, a Turkish mobster, and a well-known Dhampir Guardian Janine Hathaway. She was raised by her mother, until Janine left Rose at St Vladimir's Academy to be raised by the Dhampir women at the Academy, this act causing a long anomisty towards her own mother, causing Rose to have abandonment issues. At the age of five, starting Kindergarten she meet Moroi Vailisa Dragomir they became friends when Rose threw a text book at her teacher for forcing them both to write their long names. Through her education she became famous for her smart ass adittidue and eventually when bashing Dawn into a tree causing her to break several bones causing to have a famous destructive personality. At the age of fifteen, when the Dragomir family and Rose were in car driving the car sled on the ice causing the car to hit a tree excatly where Rose was sitting. With Eric, Rhea and Andre all dead, Lissa bring her Moroi element of Spirit she brought Rose back from the dead, causing Rose to become Shadow-Kissed the first the known since Anna. During this age, Rose became fliritous and outgoing more than before, at one situations she was caught by Miss Sonya Karp when she attempted to sneak out the dorms, as Sonya healed her injuries. When they were sixteen, Lissa healed a crow which Rose and Karp witnessed by also by Natalie Dashkov causing at the same time Karp was going insane with Spirit, demanding Rose to take Lissa away from St Vladimir's to save Lissa from herself. Fr two years, the two escaped several Guardians and were once accident by Psi Hounds, sent by Victor Dashkov. Appearance Rose is described as being a semi-exotic desert princess having long, thick dark brown hair that looks black in the right light. She has her mother's eyes being dark brown, they are large eyes and have a mishiovious glint in them. Rose stands only five foot seven, she is the shortest compared to her friends. She also has her father's skin colour being the colour of inside of a almond and soft skin. According to Dimitri, she looks like a avenging angel sent from heaven to protect the innocent from evils, and to bring order to the laws of god. According to Sydney Sage, she looks like a torpical flower in a dark room, but its the most dangerous flower being the one that could kill you. Personality Rose is seen to a brave, commintment and outgoing young woman. She is also seen to be selfless as she is willingly to give her life for Lissa's, her charge which she did when she was shot by Tasha by taking a bullet that was aimed at Lissa. Being outgoing and rebellious against her surperiors, though this mellowed as she got older, but she stills holds some resistance towards the superiors. Rose has a sharped temper and tongue, having a sense of humour very similar to that of Christian Ozera, she uses this most around people she dislikes or even to break the ice inside a room. Her temper is notably known as she once nearly killed Jesse Zeklos when she was overcome with Darkness, but also towards eariler to Mia because being enemies. After Mason died, she became emotionally sacred and even when her mother left at the academy when she was younger she was also emotionally sacred for not having her mother around. She uses her humour and sharp tongue to hide her emotions. She also doesn't trust people very quickly this notable to Dimitri and Christian, as she was resisted from Dimitri when they first started training, and also with Christian when he showed interest in Lissa. Rose also has a good morale knowing the meaning of good and evil, even when Dimitri was a Strigoi she still contiune to loved him even as a Strigoi seeing some of the old Dimitri inside. She is also known for reading people well as she broke through Dimitri barriers seeing his lasting grief for Ivan and his love for her even when he denied it. According to Sydney, she a very determined person believing that she could be the only person that could protect both Lissa and Jill better than anyone else. Relationships Family Janine Hathaway Originally having a grudge towards her mother for leaving her at the academy at a young age and never visiting her. When Janine came the school during Rose senior year, they relationship started to be rebuilt as Janine comforted Rose after the Spokane incident with Mason's death. Their relationship has seemed to be greater and more comforting than before, as Janine trusts Rose judgements. After Rose was shot, Janine was worried for her life, even though Rose was recovering, Abe noted Janine for cuddling her telling her not to perform in guardian full duties. Abe Mazur Rose never had any contact or even knowlegde of her father until she was eighteen, the only feature that Rose knew was that she remesbled her father and that he was Turkish. Her mother told her about her father, who is famous mobster Abe Mazur. Rose first met father in Russia when he pleaded with her to return back to America but she refused. They sure each other at Court, as Abe was Rose's lawyer during her trial for the death of Queen Tatiana, which Rose was framed for. Abe helped his daughter escaped Court with Dimitri. After Rose was shot, Abe was said to be spoiling her with gifts and love. In Palm Springs, when Lee said that he was staying with his father more, Abe turned to Rose and said "''Now their is devotion" ''showing that Abe wants Rose to be around him more. Rose affectionally calls his father "''Old Man" ''and on some occasions "''Dad". '' Love Interests Dimitri Belikov Simply put, Dimitri Belikov is the love of Rose's life, primary her soul mate. They first met when Rose was seventeen when Dimitri came to bring her and Lissa back to the Academy from Portland. Dimitri became Rose's mentor, quickly they fell in love as Rose thought it earlier as a crush, but learned it was love. When under Victor's Lust Spell causing by a Rose Necklace, they confessed their love and nearly made love in Dimitri's room, but they broke away from the spell when Dimitri took off the necklace. They knew that they could never be together because they destined to be Lissa's Guardians, as Dimitri said that if he let himself love her he would jump in front her not Lissa. Sadden by this, but understood his knowledge. Rose became jealous of Tasha Ozera, who is in love with Dimitri, she asked him to be Guardian this sadden Rose but told Dimitri to take the offer to be Tasha's guardian and the father of her children, but Dimitri refused to take the offer because his heart layed with Rose, causing them to secretly hide their relationship and love from the eyes of the Guardians and Moroi until Rose was eighteen. Soon their sexual desires for each other reached upper level, as after Rose overcome with Spirit Darkness nearly killed Jesse, Rose and Dimitri made love in a cabin, Rose giving her virginity to Dimitri. Their happiness was short lived as Dimitri was taken by Strigoi during the Academy's attack by Strigoi, as Dimitri was turned Strigoi. At this Rose droppped out of school to hold the promise that they made to each other if they ever turned Strigoi, was the each the other. Rose found Dimitri in Russia, where she stabbed him in the heart with a Sliver Stake but it wasn't far enough into his chest to kill him. She found a way to save Dimitri with Spirit embedded into a stake, Rose was heartbroken when Dimitri was turned back but he told her that he didn't love anymore, nearly causing her to have sex with Adrian Ivashkov. When on the run together after she was accused for killing Queen Tatiana, they fell more in love despite them both denying it repeatly. After Rose killed Victor under the influence of Spirit Darkness, they both confessed their love once more to each other in a hotel, where they made love once again. After Rose was shot by Tasha, who was found to be the real murderess, Dimitri was overcome with grief in believing of lossing Rose. But she recovered, as they were able to have a real relationship when Dimitri became Christian's Guardain instead of Lissa's, which was Rose's charge. In ''Bloodlines, ''it is said by Rose that they were together still, but she was unhappy that they couldn't settle properly because they were worried about Lissa and Jill more. Adrian Ivashkov Rose first met Adrian at the Ski Resort at Christmas, where Adrian flirted with her on several occasions, even going as far as sending her gifts to gain her affections. After Dimitri was turned, Rose gave Adrian a chance when she returned from Russia, she asked him to write her a letter asking her to date him which he did. They began dating, despite many disliking the relationship, Rose was jealous when Adrian flirted with Avery Lazar. When Rose and Dimitri proclaimed their love once more, Rose broke up with Adrian but the break up was a heart breaking one as Adrian was so far in love with Rose, but she only loved him like a brother. In ''Bloodlines, ''according to Jill everytime Adrian closes his eyes all he sees is Rose, but that is changing due to him falling in love Sydney Sage. Mason Ashford Rose had a brief relationship with her close friend, Mason Ashford, who had had a crush on her for years. However, she only did so in order to try and get over Dimitri, she contiuned to see Mason as a brother and nothing more. When Mason was killed in Spokane, Rose covered his body attempted to protect him from harm, and she was emotionally sacrred. As the next year, because being Shadow-Kissed she saw Mason's spirit, he helped him giving her messages. After the Strigoi attack on the Academy, Rose said goodbye to Mason as he moved on. Friends Lissa Dragomir Rose became best friends with royal Moroi, Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir when she was five when their teacher made them both write their long names at the of five, causing Rose to through a text book at the teacher. They contiuned to be close friends, eventually towards being like sisters. As Lissa brought Rose back from the dead when she died in the same car attacked that killed the Dragomir family. After Rose took care of Lissa when they ran away from the Academy for two years, including giving her blood. When they returned to the Academy they contiuned to be friends, as Rose defends Lissa honour and protects her with her life. After graduation, Rose became Lissa's Guardian even though she lost her title after they believed she killed Queen Tatiana, as Tasha was found to be killer and Rose took a bullet for Lissa, nearly causing her own death. Through everything that the two have been through, they contiuned to be close sister-like relationship, even as Guardian and Charge. Christian Ozera Originally, both Rose and Christian didn't get along. Mainly because Rose thought Christian was dangerous and unstable, but Christian thought Rose was unstable and insane. They quickly learned when Rose was on his guarding duties for her marks, they learned many things about each other that they never have revealed to others including either Dimitri or Lissa. They became very much like brother and sister, despite their bickering they care for each very much. Eddie Castile Rose is close friends to fellow Dhampir, Eddie Castile, they met when they young children becoming very much like brother and sister. After Mason's death, they comforted each other for these friend's deaths. They only had one fall out when Eddie wanted to kill Dimitri (as Strigoi) but Rose yelled at him not too. They quickly rebuilt their relationship as Eddie believed Rose was innocent when the Queen was murdered even helped her escape with Dimitri. Rose came with Eddie to Palm Spring to help him in moving Jill there, it still is shown that they close. Mia Rinaldi Originally Mia and Rose disliked each other. One mainly because Mia disliked Lissa over her deceased brother, Andre. Mia was the one that made the rumours that Rose was a Blood Whore around the Academy by sleeping with Jesse and Ralf. But after Spokane they became closer building a friendship, as when Mia's mother was killed by Strigoi, Rose was sympathic towards Mia. Enemies Queen Tatiana Ivashkov Rose and the Moroi Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was always at ends with each other. Rose disliked her for teasing and insulting Lissa in front of many other Moroi, also Tatiana disliked Rose for her outspoken persona. As Tatiana insulted Rose when the Queen believed that Rose and Adrian where dating but this wasn't the case. Rose was framed for Tatiana's murder, and locked away for exceution. Before her death, Tatiana left Rose a letter telling her to find Lissa's lost sibling and that she trusted Rose with the task than anyone else, showing that Tatiana must have some respect for Rose, this was returned as they both ended on good terms as when Rose called Tatiana in her cell, they nodded heads at each other. Tasha Ozera Simply put, Rose and Moroi Tasha Ozera were rivals for the love of Dimitri. Rose at the beginning liked and respected Tasha for her outspoken persona for that Moroi should fight alongside Dhampir's. But this quickly turned when Rose learned that Tasha was in love with Dimitri, Rose was jealous and sadden because Tasha could give Dimitri what he wanted most, which was children, as Rose could never give Dimitri that. It was later learned that Tasha disliked Rose so much for the love of Dimitri that she framed Rose for the murder of Queen Tatiana and shot Rose in the chest. Etymology ''Rosemarie ''is a female name from either English, Scottish, French and German origin. The name "Rose" means "Hrod" (Bright/Flame) and "Heid" (Kind) this can connect with Rose's personality. The name "Marie" comes from the name "Maria" it is a Danish, English, Icelandic, Norwegien and Swedish as it means "Beloved", "Loved", "Star of the Sea". ''The full name Rosemarie comes from the flower and herb Rosemary. Hathaway 'is a English and Welsh surname it a habitational name for either someone who lived by a path or across a heath. It can be dervived from the Old English surname "Headuwig" which means either "''Strife", "Contention" ''and ''"War".' ''Mazur 'is a Rose's father's surname as it could also be her second surname. As Mazur comes from Polish, Ukrainian and Jewish surname meaning "Rustic".' Behind the Scenes *The rights for the Vampire Academy Series for films having been signed, it is currently unknown who will play Rose in the series. *Richelle Mead said in a interview that Rose is her favourite female character. *Mead said in another interview that Rose and Dimitri may marry, but Rose will be more resist to settle down before the age of twenty. *Ironically, both Rose and Dimitri disliked one person from their family (Rose for her mother and Dimitri for his father) Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie